


Aftermath

by AvatarQuake



Series: This is how it starts [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, POV Phil Coulson, Phil asks Skye|Daisy out, S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson doubts the future and then gathers his courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Everything was in ruins,the Triskellion,SHIELD itself,Fury dead,decades' long of friendships and trust gone down in flames like the Helicarriers Captain Rogers brought down.

Coulson was still reeling,he knew it.The shock would soon fade and he'd be left with the bitter disappointment of all of this.

He was standing in the command center of the Bus,staring at the black screen in front of him feeling morose and overwhelmed.

Now they had to survive,pick up the pieces,see who was going to put the agency back together.

He doesn't notice Skye enter.

“AC?”

Phil started and turned to see her.Skye reached for him and slowly,carefully wrapped her amrs around him,pushing his head on her shoulder.

He didn't notice he had started crying,not until Skye wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Hey,it's going to be alright.” she whispered.

“How?Skye,everything is _gone_.If we're forced to stop being agents,what am I going to be?”

“Well,there are always alternatives,though I think few will concider them and mostly because they'd be trying to keep the rest of us hidden.We try to pick up the pieces,take back the lost bases,beat HYDRA and make sure the world stays safe.”

Coulson nodded once and hid his face in her neck again.

“And,if we have to give this life up,” Skye continued, “you and me,we stick together,yeah?We'd figure something out.”

“I'm sorry.” he said softly.

“About what?” he could hear the frown in her voice.

“This.” he shrugged. “Me pilling up my doubts on you,SHIELD going up in smoke,Garrett having you shot because you mean so much to me and that would be the only way I'd go after the GH.325.”

“It's ok.”

“No,it isn't.” he shook his head. “I shouldn't be putting these on you.”

“Hey.” she pushed him back a little,trying to look in his eyes. “You needed a shoulder to rest on and an ear to talk to.I am glad you trust me enough,you think you can let your guard down foar a moment and let me in,to hold you up.”

“Skye...” he sighed,his hand lightly resting on her cheek. “I always wonder how I was so lucky you found me.”

“You found me,too.Yeah,ok,I wanted to be found then,the whole fiasco of a hacker spying on spies,that you totally knew,but.You did find me.”

“We found each other.” Coulson compromised.

“That's more like us.” she smiled.

That startled a chuckle out of him.

“You know you are amazing,right?” he told her,soflty. “Just...amazing.”

“Well,I try to be humble.” she shrugged,smirking.

“Once we know more,we have some sort of order and some form of plan and we can get an evening,I want to talk to you.It's important.It's...you need to know.” Coulson said.

“The one that made you afraid of losing me?That one?” Skye asked.

“Yes.”

“Why now?”

“Because I can't be afraid and a coward about it any longer.The world flipped on its head, _again_ ,and I need to learn to be brave about the important stuff.”

“Everything is important in our line of work,AC.”

He cupped her face.

“Yes,it is.But sometimes this is more important,because we could lose each other in the next five minutes.So.First evening off?You want to grab a dinner with me?” he asked,timidly.

“Yeah,yes,I think I'd like that.” Skye smiled at him.He smiled back.

 


End file.
